1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rack assembly for retaining elongated objects, and particularly to a rack assembly for retaining elongated objects of different lengths, as for example, skis and ski poles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rack assemblies for the retention of elongated objects, such as skis and ski poles, are generally known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,378, issued July 30, 1974 to Warren D. Novak, for example, discloses a ski rack in which skis and ski poles are retained in circular sprocket-like members mounted on a central post. The arrangement is such that a pair of skis stored in the rack locks a pair of ski poles in the same section, such that the poles cannot be removed without first removing the skis.
French Patent No. 1,362,875, issued Sept. 23, 1964 to Cesare Castiglioni, discloses a ski rack for retention of skis and ski poles. The skis are inserted in slots in a bottom plate mounted on a central post and are held by clamps on an upper plate mounted on the central post. Between the clamps on the upper plate are located notches adapted to receive ski poles. There is no facility for locking the ski poles in place.